Fortuna
by Sharptooth
Summary: After a surprise attack leaves an ad hoc team of heroes either crippled or dead, Power Girl leads a rescue. The results of the mission torment her into questioning herself and her actions. Takes place a few months after the Power Girl comic series. PG/CM, PG/T.


**Disclaimer: **All rights to characters belong to DC Comics, only the story is mine.

"Fortuna"

Chapter 1: "Disaster"

**November 5****th****, 12:23 AM – Karen Starr's Condo**

She struggled back to consciousness as the incessant trilling of her micro-communicator located in her earring brought her back from the land of Morpheus. Instinctively she glanced over at her alarm clock to see just what time it was: 12:23 AM. She had only been to bed for just over an hour!

"Nicco, this had better be good," she grumbled as she touched her earring to open the channel.

"Trust me Karen," came the reply. "I think you want to take this one. I've got Oracle on the line, and she's sounding really desperate."

"You do know that I've gotten just over an hour's sleep in the last twelve days," she snapped out, instantly feeling guilty for having taken out her frustrations on the poor man. He had only been working for her for a few months. "Alright, put her through."

There was an immediate 'click' and then Oracle's voice came through the connection. "Karen?" Nicco was right, there was a definite hint of panic in the young woman's voice.

"Easy, Barbara, what's going on?"

"It's Dick… He's gone off the grid," she replied.

"Barb, that's not that unusual," Karen answered, trying to keep any residual harshness out of her tone. She hoped it didn't sound as irritated as she felt at this moment.

"I know, but not like this. I was monitoring the mission, just like our protocols call for, and all of a sudden there was a burst of white noise, a grunt, and then everything went off the grid: Dick, his transponder… Hell, his whole team. I can't get any of them back, either – "

Karen sat up at this. "His whole team?" she asked. Atlee was on that team! She had specifically volunteered to go so that Karen could rest.

"Yes," came the immediate response. "Karen – I'm scared this time." There was no denying the desperation in Barbara's voice this time.

"Give me two minutes," Karen barked out. "I'll get over to the Brownstone and start assembling a team to respond. In the meantime, get in touch with the Watchtower. I think that Jonn is on monitor duty. See if anyone is available. Also, get me all the intel you can on where they were and what was going on. I'll contact you as soon as I'm there."

"Thank you," Barbara whispered.

"Not a problem Barb. Now, I've got to get dressed and over to Headquarters. "Karen out." She jumped out of bed, disturbing the small orange tabby that had been snuggling at her feet. It let out an annoyed hiss at her.

"Sorry, Stinky," she sighed. "I've got to go see what kind of mess Atlee's gotten herself into." She took a quick moment to run her hand down the cat's spine, momentarily assuaging it's irritation with her. She turned and strode to her walk-in closet, her nude form trembling with both fatigue and fear for her friends. She grabbed her costume and started pulling it on.

**November 5****th****, 12:30 AM – The Brownstone**

"Okay, Barb, talk to me," Karen said as she flicked on the switches which would power up the monitors and electronics in the war room. As she momentarily blinked to get her eyes adjusted to the lighting, she heard the soft footfalls of someone approaching. As she concentrated she could hear the slow steady breathing and heartbeat of a world-class athlete.

"Hello Wildcat," she said in greeting, not bothering to turn around.

"Power Girl," he responded.

"In a moment, Ted. I'd like everyone to get here, and then I'm going to have Oracle brief us. It's easier to only have to do this once. I'm thoroughly convinced that time is most definitely of the essence on this one."

The older hero's nod was enough for her. If there was anyone that could be counted on in a crisis, it was Ted Grant, aka Wildcat. As he sat down others started to arrive: Captain Marvel and his sister Mary Marvel, Cyclone, Dr. Midnight and Dr. Fate. There was a shimmer and three more heroes arrived via Justice League teleporters: Jesse Quick, Miss Martian and Red Robin. It appeared that this was all the backup she was going to get. She wasn't upset though, this was a powerful team.

"Alright, let's get seated," she said in a no-nonsense voice. As the group of heroes gathered at the table she looked to the monitors. The distraught face of Oracle was there, her red hair streaming behind her, her glasses perched on her nose. "Oracle, what have you got for us?"

"Tonight at approximately ten o'clock PM, a team consisting of Mr. Terrific, S.T.R.I.P.E., Star Girl, Terra, Jakeem Thunder, Hourman, Raven and the Batman assembled to track a group of villains led by the Joker. Evidence collected by the Batman suggested that the group, from the Injustice League, was after technology that was being investigated by S.T.A.R. Labs."

"Excuse me, Oracle," Captain Marvel interrupted. "You referred to the Batman. To which Batman are you referring?"

"Dick Grayson," Oracle answered, looking a little put out for being interrupted. "At approximately twelve ten AM, the team reported that they had found evidence of forced entry at the S.T.A.R. Labs facility here in New York. About five minutes later there was a burst of white noise, what appeared to be a grunt of pain, and then the entire team started to drop off the grid. All transponders went dead. All monitors stopped transmitting. I haven't been able to raise a single member of the team."

"There it is, team," Power Girl put in. "We have to go in and find out what happened, and try to rescue any survivors. I don't have to tell you how critical it is that we take every precaution to avoid whatever it was that befell the team before us." She looked around the table. "Dr. Midnight, I need you to be prepared to render any and all assistance that you possibly can to any and all injured team members.

"Miss Martian, Dr. Fate and myself will be using all of our abilities to detect anything out of the ordinary. Captain Marvel, Cyclone and Jesse Quick, you will be the forward guard. Mary Marvel, Red Robin, and Wildcat, you have our rear quarter. We'll be leaving momentarily. Any questions?" There were none.

"Jonn? Have you been listening?" she asked.

"Yes, Karen. I am ready to provide transport. Assembly your team as you want them to appear, and I shall begin.

**November 5****th****, 12:48 AM – S.T.A.R. Labs, NY**

The team rematerialized next to a service entrance to the facility. They took a moment to scan the area. "Anything?" Power Girl hissed.

"I'm getting some very weak brainwave activity not too far ahead," Miss Martian's voice echoed in everyone's heads. "I don't think that whoever it is can last much longer."

"The door is locked by mystical means," Dr. Fate informed them. "I can open it, but it will be difficult to hide my presence in so doing."

"Do the best that you can. Just try to find a balance between speed and stealth."

It took longer than she would have liked, but shortly thereafter Dr. Fate had the door open. "I do not believe that I was detected. The magic-user that had locked the door was exceptionally powerful, even ancient. I shall endeavor to mask our presence."

Power Girl nodded to the sorcerer and then motioned for the advanced group to proceed. Immediately Jesse Quick was through the door, followed closely by Captain Marvel and Cyclone.

She heard the gasps, and whispered curse from Jesse Quick. She motioned for the second group to go in, and gave the third group a signal to follow in three seconds. It didn't take long for everyone to be in the room. It appeared to be some sort of receiving dock.

It was a scene straight out of Hell. At the junction of the wall nearest them and the wall opposite them were bodies. There were blood splatters across the walls. Power Girl did a quick count. There were six bodies strewn about the corner. There had been eight that went on the mission.

Dr. Midnight was already examining the bodies. "There are two still alive," he whispered.

The first body that Power Girl came to was S.T.R.I.P.E. His helmet had been caved in, crushing his skull like a grape. It appeared that the blow had come from behind, from an impossibly large closed fist. Star Girl's step-father would never adventure with her again. Nearby the armored hero were two of Power Girl's dear friends. She had even dated one of them for a brief period. Mr. Terrific and Jakeem Thunder were lying on their backs, their faces contorted into a joker's mask. There was a small box near their bodies.

"Oh, Michael," Power Girl whispered, tears starting to stream down her cheeks. Only then did she realize that there was a fourth body, one in what appeared to be a crackling cage of energy which had apparently shrunk until it literally fried the occupant to death. What little remained of the young woman identified her as Raven. The bars of energy were still working on her body, crackling and sizzling as they attempted to burn all the way through her.

Dr. Midnight, meanwhile had just finished examining both Hourman and Batman. Hourman had been eviscerated, and his right arm had been torn off at the shoulder. He was barely alive. The Batman had a severely crushed pelvis and the right side of his face had been beaten in with a crowbar. The weapon was still lying next to him. His left femur was shattered, and his right elbow was dislocated. Judging by the blood bubbling from his lips, he probably had a punctured lung as well.

"Barbara, we've found them," Power Girl whispered. "Dick is hurt, badly, but he and Hourman are alive. Dr. Midnight is working on them now. As soon as he pronounces them safe to move, have Jonn get them to the Watchtower." She took in a shallow breath. "Star Girl and Terra are missing, the rest are casualties."

"Dr. Fate, can you remove that cage around Raven's body? I don't care if it alerts them to our presence." She started scanning behind the walls with her x-ray vision. "I have them," she whispered. "They've got the girls." Her forehead wrinkled as she scowled. It was a terrifying look. "Megan, link us."

The group let out a collective gasp as they saw what she saw. Both girls were beaten almost to the point of non-recognition. Star Girl was in the clutches of Solomon Grundy, but even worse, everything pointed to the Joker just finishing the rape of Terra!

Also in the room was Gorilla Grodd, Bane, Cheetah and Circe. This was not going to be easy.

"We're going to hit them hard, fast, and take them out," Power Girl growled. "Mary, Billy, you take out Grundy. Jesse, Cyclone, you take Cheetah. Tim, Ted, you have Bane. Megan, you take Gorilla Grodd. Hector, you need to focus on Circe. I'll take the Joker."

"Go!"

Power Girl, Captain Marvel and Mary Marvel went straight through the wall as if it was made of tissue paper. The rest followed in their wake.

The villains whirled to face their foes. They each had looks of supreme confidence. After all, they had just taken down eight of the toughest heroes in the world and made it look easy. At least four of those would never fight crime again. The looks of shock on their faces as their foes struck were priceless. These heroes were out for blood.

As they went in Captain and Mary Marvel shared a look. The wisdom of Solomon helped them decide what to do. Grundy was holding Star Girl by the neck, her body suspended about three feet from the floor. It would take next to nothing for him to snap her neck like a toothpick. Her costume was in tatters, and she looked to be barely breathing.

With the speed of Mercury, the pair struck. Mary Marvel drove her fingers into a nerve cluster in Grundy's forearm, causing his fingers to involuntarily open, dropping the girl. While this was happening Captain Marvel hit him directly under the chin with an uppercut that would have taken anyone else's head off. Instead it launched Grundy through the ceiling. The pair streaked off after him.

Meanwhile, Cyclone took Cheetah off of her feet with a whirlwind. As the furred villain struggled, Jesse Quick struck. She had recognized the claw pattern that had disemboweled her husband. She had only one thing on her mind: revenge. What most people didn't know about Jesse Belle Chambers was that she inherited her powers from both of her parents. Not only did she have speed and reflexes almost equal to the Flash from her father, the original Johnny Quick, but she had inherited her mother Liberty Belle's enhanced strength. She struck at hypersonic speeds, her powerful blows raining down upon the immobilized villain. Within seconds Cheetah was unconscious and suffering from multiple broken bones.

It was true that Bane was a strategic and tactical genius. It was also true that for the second time in his career he had managed to cripple a Batman. It was now his misfortune to find himself between two opponents every bit as skilled as he was, and unfortunately for him, much more motivated.

Tim Drake, aka Red Robin had hero-worshiped Dick Grayson. The young man had taken to his predecessor quickly and the two had become best of friends. Now an adult, and a crime fighter in his own right, Tim was ready to take on the big villain. He quickly unfolded a pair of escrima sticks from his utility belt and came at Bane hard.

Ted Grant, or Wildcat as he preferred to be known, was an old man. He was well past middle age, but he was in incredible shape. When Bruce Wayne had returned from his training with the League of Shadows, Ted Grant had stepped in and continued training the Batman. Wildcat was one of the few men that Batman actually respected enough to defer to.

This was the duo that Bane was up against. Even envenomed as he was, he was hard pressed to avoid or block the swirling sticks that Red Robin was slashing at him. Every time he was forced to block one, pain exploded across his nerve endings. While this was going on, Wildcat was taking advantage of every opening that Tim opened up. He pummeled Bane's ribcage. He broke the bigger man's left cheek. It only takes fourteen pounds of pressure to snap a straightened knee cap. Waiting for the opportune moment, he shattered the big adversary's knee with a snap kick. As the bigger man screamed in pain Red Robin ended the scream with an escrima stick across his forehead. The fact that the stick splintered did nothing to soften the impact.

Gorilla Grodd, who had been at least partially responsible for the deaths of four super heroes and the maiming of four others, found himself locked in a titanic mental struggle. When the heroes first entered the lab that they now occupied, the large ape thought to do just what he had done to the first group of heroes: he attempted to blanket their minds with a massive psychic "white noise". This would have the effect of temporarily making it almost impossible for them to think clearly.

What he hadn't counted on was that this group of heroes had a psychic of their own to counteract his powers. As he spread his mind disruption, Miss Martian quietly went to work. She shielded the minds of her teammates, and quickly analyzed the psychic field that Grodd was projecting. Using it as a carrier wave she followed it back to his own mind. Since he was projecting the effect, he had no real way to keep her out.

She floated above the fray, her brilliant red hair billowing out in an Eldritch wind, contrasting perfectly with her green skin. The very air seemed to boil between the two combatants of the mind. Gorilla Grodd was a seasoned veteran, supremely confident in his own prowess. While he was surprised at the method of attack that the young Martian had chosen, finding it difficult to parry her first thrust, he was not worried about the outcome.

He quickly counter attacked, sending a bolt meant to sizzle through her synapses, leaving her at best brain dead, and at worst dead in the truest sense. It was a mental blast of immense power and pin-point accuracy. He had been destroying foes in this manner for decades. He wondered momentarily if Martian flesh was tasty. He had never vanquished one of her race before. He was anxious to try.

This was not the young Martian girl who had come to Earth years before, to follow in her uncle's footsteps. This was a woman who had fought many battles on the psychic plane, and she was ready for the Gorilla's thrust. She set her mental shields before her in a spinning cone. His blast, powerful as it was, was sent expecting a standard flat shielded defense. The spin and slope of her shield easily redirected his attack. His own surprise at what happened would prove to be his downfall.

She immediately went on the offensive. Instead of trying to penetrate his shields, which at this stage would be a serious mistake, she instead englobed him within a sphere of crackling energy. Slowly, inexorably, she shrunk that sphere until it met his shields at all points. Gorilla Grodd found himself in the unenviable position of having to defend himself at all points. He didn't dare to drop his shields at any point to attack. To do so would leave himself open to the Hellish energies that Miss Martian was projecting. There was only one thing he could do.

He set his will to resisting, to pushing outwards with his shields until she could no longer press her attack. Surely he, the older and more accomplished veteran could overwhelm this upstart! As he strained against her assault, her sphere started to bulge in places, bubbling where he started to make headway. With a feral grin Grodd continued to push.

This did not go unnoticed by the young Martian. Sadly for her opponent, she had an ace up her sleeve that she had been holding in reserve in case her own power was not enough to finish him. She had maintained her link to the team and she quickly chose the one that would have the willpower that she needed. She had already communicated the need before hand, so it would not come as a surprise, and so she started to draw the energy she needed. What surprise there was happened on two fronts. Firstly, Gorilla Grodd was surprised when she not only stopped him cold, but compressed his shields flat upon his body in nothing flat. The second surprise was her own, for she drew her power from Power Girl herself, as the blonde heroine only needed a small portion of her power to deal with the physical threat of the Joker. She laughed at how incredibly giddy the rush of energy made her feel.

The statuesque Kryptonian was, as all Kryptonians are, powered by our yellow sun. She was literally a solar battery, taking in and converting millions of megajoules of energy every second. Her power crackled through Miss Martian's link. That was incredible enough, but what amazed the Martian Manhunter's protege even more was the strength of Power Girl's will. Here was a woman who had taken everything every opponent had ever thrown at her and found a way to succeed. Even when her powers had waned, she had never given up in her fight. Of all the Kryptonians that mankind had ever encountered, her will was the strongest of them all.

Thus, with her might added to Miss Martian's, Gorilla Grodd's shield popped like a soap bubble, unleashing all of the psychic energy of the green-skinned woman's attack to rip though his brain like a brick through so much tissue paper. The next thing anyone knew, Gorilla Grodd crashed to the floor, his eyes blank and drops of drool dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Of all the members of the rescue team, Dr. Fate was finding the going the hardest. Hector Hall was new to the gig, and though he was the son of Hawkman, he was still growing into the legacy of Nabu's helmet. He had no more than broken the mystical cage that held Raven's corpse, then he found himself under attack from an extremely powerful magical force. Those same magical bars which had wrought destruction upon the unfortunate Teen Titan were now trying to do the same to him!

As his defenses instinctively flared to life a corporeal golden ahnk came into existence in front of him. Inexperienced he might be, but in terms of raw power Dr. Fate was a Lord of Order. His power was almost at a god-like level.

Well it was that day that he had such power, for if he hadn't, despite the efforts of the rest the day might well have been lost. Such was the power commanded by Circe the Sorceress that dealing with the rest of the heroes would have been well within her means. Spiritual energy spilled over from the conflict, threatening to incinerate anything that came within contact of it. Only the incredible reflexes of Jesse Quick saved her life as she swerved away from one such splash of mystical firepower. She had turned to assist Red Robin and Wildcat when death came looking for her.

Fate was struggling now, his cape was in tatters, and there were singe marks across his helmet, showing the truth of the dilemma. Nothing in the known history of Nabu had ever burned the helm, but Circe was throwing every offensive spell she could think of to keep the blue and gold warrior-wizard off balance. Full well did she know of the power of Dr. Fate, and she was determined to take him down before he could regain his center.

her mystical force pounded on Dr. Fate, forcing him to one knee as once again his talisman formed over him, somehow managing to protect him. This time, however, that talisman showed cracks forming throughout its structure. Despite his great power, Hector Hall was weakening, showing the one disadvantage that the Lord of Order had: his hosts were mortal. They could be killed, and then Nabu would be forced to wait for the next host to don the helmet. He could feel his strength ebbing away. It would not be long now.

With one last burst of magical might, Circe blew through Fate's ahnk shield. A low pitiful moan escaped from behind the mask, a sound that chilled all who witnessed it. He crumpled bonelessly to the floor, still alive but unable to move from the magical paralysis which held him.

Circe actually chuckled as she approached her downed foe. He had fought well, but she had actually vanquished a Lord of Order. She raised her hands to cast the killing curse when a point of darkness appeared in front of her. She paused as she tried to understand what she was sensing. The darkness spread quickly, dark flames spreading into a phoenix shape, its wings moving to wrap themselves around her. She shrieked the curse and it lashed out at the shape, but it was easily absorbed. She shrank back as it moved to envelop her.

"_**YOU DARED TO TRY AND KILL ME?" **_A dark, husky contralto voice echoed around her. _**"I AM DEMON SPAWN! I CANNOT BE KILLED!" **_Circe screamed as the flaming wings wrapped about her. Eldritch fire burned through her soul. From within the darkness a lithe form stepped out. She was small, wrapped in a midnight blue cloak, her pale features mostly hidden from everyone. She gestured with her hand and Circe let out a gurgling shriek. _**NOW YOU SHALL KNOW MY WRATH, WITCH! I SHALL TORMENT YOU FROM THIS DAY FORTH!"**_

"Raven?" Miss Martian gasped as she recognized the presence. The dark haired heroine turned her head to acknowledge her sometimes teammate. Taking advantage of the distraction Circe disappeared with a gesture. Raven shrieked in frustration and, in her rage wrapped her darkness around her to disappear as well, apparently in pursuit of her tormenter.

Power Girl swooped in towards her target. Long and lanky almost to the point of being skeletal, the Joker stood over the unmoving body of Terra, or Atlee, who Power Girl considered to be her best friend. His costume pants were undone, and his member and crotch were covered in her blood.

He cackled maniacally as he craned his neck to see her approach. "See what I've done! Ooh hoo hoo! This one's my bitch! Bark for me! He he he! Harley always told me I should be more loving… And here comes big sister! Two for the price of one! How delicious!" He reached for something but his hand never cleared his pocket…

Now it should be said that Power Girl was never one to over think things. She was a girl of action, and while she had incredible amounts of willpower, her temper sometimes got the better of her. Also, she just loved to hit things. She saw the Joker standing over Atlee's body. She saw the blood. She saw the condition that Terra was in. She remembered the bodies in the other room. She ached with fatigue. And, at that very instance, Miss Martian tapped into her psyche to borrow from her will. Just as she reached him she lost control of her emotions. Because of this she didn't just hit the Joker. Her fist exploded through his chest cavity and through his spinal cord. His ribcage shattered and drove fragments through every major organ in his torso. His lungs liquefied upon impact and approximately twenty percent of his body mass splattered against the nearest wall, a full fifteen feet away!

His face never even had time to register surprise as he was dead before his body could inform his brain to shut down. As he crumpled to the floor she ignored him and kneeled beside her friend. She could hear her faint, fluttering heartbeat; and at the moment that was good enough for her. Picking her up she cradled the teenager in her arms, her six foot plus frame dwarfing the smaller girl. Looking around and seeing that there was only mop-up duties left to perform she tapped her earring.

"Oracle," she said. "We've got two more. Please have Jonn get them directly to the Watchtower, they've been badly hurt." In moments the pair had been transported away for medical assistance.

"Let's see what they were after," she said softly to the team. As she started to look around the room and the adrenaline rush started to run down, realization started to set in.

**November 5****th****, 1:56 AM – S.T.A.R. Labs, NY**

"… and you realize that we will have to have an open investigation on this, despite your statement and those of your teammates?" Police Detective Orion Clancy asked. "While you haven't yet been charged with anything, you must be available to us for further questioning until due process has been completed."

"Of course, Detective," Power Girl replied, stifling a yawn. Rao, but she was tired. She just wanted to check on Atlee and the others, and then get some rest.

The detective turned to Jesse Quick. "Normally, as her statement admits that she killed the Joker, we would take her into custody, and hold her in a cell at Belle Reve with a power suppression collar, but in this case I think we can forgo that if you will agree to take her into League custody until we can conclude this investigation." He turned back to Power Girl. "Do you agree to those conditions?"

Power Girl stared at him for a few moments, not really looking at him. The full impact of the night's events hit her hard at that instant. With a shaky nod she acknowledged his question. He turned on his heels and left her standing next to Jesse Quick.

She looked at the smaller, trim woman who used to be her teammate and let out a sigh. "What am I going to do about my cat?"

**Author's Note: **My recommendation for the chapter is _"Looking for Mr. Suitable" _by wentworth360. He is listed under my favorite authors and has written many wonderful JLA stories. This one features Zatanna and Superman, but has many major roles played by other members. It is hilarious, and in my opinion Mary Marvel steals the story.

10


End file.
